1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lint roller assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many previously known lint roller assemblies. These previously known lint roller assemblies typically comprise a handle secured to a cylindrical lint roller support. A tubular cylindrical adhesive lint roller is then removably mounted to the support so that the adhesive roller is rotatable relative to the handle. In use, the adhesive lint roller is rolled along the user's clothes, furniture, drapery or other area to remove lint, hair and detritus.
In order to protect the adhesive of the outermost shape of the roller when the roller is not in use, a covering is typically wrapped around the lint roller to protect the adhesive. This covering typically comprises a thin nonadhesive sheet which adheres to the adhesive roll, but may be removed and replaced as required.
These previously known covers, however, have not proven wholly satisfactory in use. In particular, it is relatively difficult to accurately replace the cover on the adhesive roll so that the cover covers the entire adhesive roll. When this occurs, the exposed portion of the adhesive will become prematurely exhausted.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known lint roller covers is that such covers are prone to tearing during their removal. When this occurs, the cover may be unsuitable for future use.